Verrückt
"Electroshock therapy. Chemically engineered beverages. Hordes of Undead Nazis. Find the power to unite and send them back to their graves!" — Single player Solo mission description in the Mission Select menu. Verrückt (German for "Crazy" or "Insane"), known in full as Zombie Verrückt, is one of the maps available in the first Call of Duty: World at War map pack, as well as the Hardened and Prestige editions of Call of Duty: Black Ops. It is the second installment of the Nazi Zombies minigame from World at War, and takes place in the Wittenau Sanitorium, located in Berlin, Germany. Overview This map is larger than Nacht der Untoten, featuring the debut of the Power Switch, Perk-a-Cola Machines, and Electro-Shock Defenses. The new Perk-a-Cola's are: Speed Cola, which allows the player to reload their weapon faster, as well as allowing them to board up the windows somewhat faster. Based off of the multiplayer perk, Sleight of Hand. Speed Cola is the most expensive perk, at the price of 3000 points. Juggernog, which gives players more health, allowing them to survive up to four hits from the Zombies as opposed to the two without Juggernog. Based off of the multiplayer perk, Juggernaut. Juggernog is the second-most expensive perk, at the price of 2500 points. Double Tap Root Beer, which increases the rate of fire on the player's weapons by 33%. Based off of the multiplayer perk, Double Tap. Double Tap Root Beer costs 2000 points. Quick Revive, which allows the player to revive teammates two times faster than they would without the perk. Based somewhat off of the multiplayer perk, Second Chance. Quick Revive is the least-expensive perk, at the price of 1500 points (500 in Call of Duty: Black Ops when playing solo). This has no use on single-player in Call of Duty: World at War, as it only works on other people. The first ever trap, Electro-Shock Defenses are electric barriers that kill zombies, allowing for some time to reload and regroup. They are activated for a price of 1000 points. In order to obtain the perks and utilize the electric barriers, however, players must make their way to a room on the opposite side of the map that contains a switch that, once activated, will activate the power. A trailer was unveiled shortly before the downloadable content package containing Verrückt was released.1 There is an Easter Egg/theme song for this map. It is called Lullaby for a Dead Man, and it is sung by Elena Siegman. Gameplay Verrückt is much larger than its predecessor, Nacht der Untoten, which had only 3 rooms. This map has 7/8 more rooms and two spawn points. However, it has short corridors and tends to force players into fighting zombies in close quarters. The map is almost perfectly symmetrical, with each side having two perk vending machines and balconies. The Power Room is also at the far end of the map, meaning players must cross the entire map to turn on the power. Unusual Map Features Altogether, this asylum has some pretty freaky stuff in it. For one, the asylum seems to have been the site of brain surgery, which may be true, as many of the zombies' heads are stapled / stitched together. A chair found at the German spawn area also seems to indicate this. When one crouches and uses the reload button on the wheel found on the side of the chair, one will hear the sound of a drill followed by a man screaming in fear / pain / both. There are blood stains all over the walls and on the floor that show that any surgeries that occurred here were done brutally or carelessly, if not both. Inside of the kitchen, which is initially accessed by the people in the American half of the building, there is writing all over the wall. If one looks, they will see strange symbols and what appears to be a headless man, all written or drawn in blood. On the American side of the map, there is also a white, tiled room in which there is a table covered in blood with a knife sticking out of it. When the player enters this room, the laugh of a little girl can be heard, possibly that of Samantha. Standing in certain parts of the map, players may hear odd noises, like screams and cries. For example, in the American starting area, there are metal casings that were probably used to burn people alive, or at least to cremate them. All the casings are closed except for one, and when a player goes near the casing, they will hear crying. Trivia *This map, Nacht der Untoten, and Ascension are the only zombie maps based on areas that are in both multiplayer and single player, with this map featured in Asylum and Ring of Steel. *If the player uses the noclip cheat and flies above the power room, there is a floating sign with a zombie on it. *The Black Ops version of Verruckt features the Winter's Howl. *If the player turns the power on, then sprints to one of the balconies, they can hear some odd dancing music. *In the room with writing all over the walls, a player may notice symbols written on the walls. These symbols translate to, "Living dead," and "OHM 935". *On the end of the balcony that the player sees when they first come up the stairs (American side) is a poster that says "Unbeaufsichtigte kinder werden umgehend an den Zirkus verkauft." This translates to "Unattended children will be immediately sold to the circus." in German. This sign is also seen in Der Riese. *Right above the stairs in the Power Room is some writing, it is hard to read with the bright light flashing inside the room. It says something along the lines of "Wish often, and our wishing well will run" it cuts off. This is a reference to the Teddy Bear in the mystery box, which comes when the box is used frequently. *This is the first map in which the player talks. *There is a mannequin that is stabbed with multiple knives all over. It is possible to see this on the left balcony where the hole in the wall barrier is. It is also right next to one of the Mystery Box spawns. *In the room with the Sawed-Off Shotgun next to the Speed Cola is a light hanging from the ceiling. If the player jumps into it, the player can knock it around and make it swing about the room. *In the room next to the Speed Cola Machine (American side), the kitchen wall has symbols and words on it, written in what appears to be blood. The numbers written on it are "19382406 9:21". It may be a reference to a meteorite which exploded above the Earth near Chicora, Pennsylvania on June 24, 1938. This makes sense as there are many references in Shi No Numa about the origins of the zombies being created by the element Ununpentium (115 on the periodic table), which came from the meteorite. *In the room above the Thompson spawn there is a pair of wheelchairs opposite the top of the stairs. If the player stands next to the wheelchairs they can sometimes hear a group of people (Men mostly, but sometimes, very rarely, a woman too) screaming. At this point if you look down into the hole in the floor you can see shadows on the walls, as though someone is being dragged through a hole in the wall. *Near the M1 Garand is a rack of metal casings. If you crouch near the lowest case, nearest to the door you can hear a baby crying and sometimes a woman screaming. *A man can be heard screaming in the room with the M1897 Trenchgun. *In the room with the electric chair you can see a hand in the right wrist strap as seen in the trailer part 0:14. *It is possible that the zombies had already attacked the Asylum before, as in the American room one of the cases are open and you can see blood marks leading to the window, as if someone was dragged through it. *There have been cases due to extreme lag that everyone is spinning, they can't stop moving, and their semi-automatic weapons become automatic. *In the Verruckt trailer on 0:24, one can see the numbers 115 at the top of the screen referring to element 115 (Ununpentium), even though these numbers can't actually be seen in the map. *The room with the dental chair is a reference to Elie Wiesel's book, Dawn, where one of his friends' hand was removed during torture in a dental chair in WWII Berlin. *It has been confirmed that Dempsey was one of the Marines at the Asylum. *You can break the glass in this map, though it takes several shots. *When removing debris, the debris will fly to the ceiling and stick there. However, after a while, it will simply vanish. *Sometimes the sound of metal objects clashing together can be heard, usually in the Thompson spawn room. *Anyone can fire a Panzerschreck into the fountain in the middle of the map and the water will explode all over the courtyard. Sometimes it will kill the zombies still inside the courtyard. Only a Panzerschreck will work. *In the room with the Sawed-off Shotgun, in the jumble of words, symbols and numbers on the wall, there is the phrase "Teddy is a liar" written backwards. *The only Pack-a-Punch weapon available in Verruckt is the M1911 'Mustang and Sally,' available only in solo mode for players who are downed and have purchased Quick Revive. This only applies to the Black Ops version of the map. *In Black Ops, there is a secret radio in this map, located on the American side, on the second floor balcony, through a boarded window. When shot, it will play music from Black Ops' campaign. It can be seen in this video. *This is the first map to include Bouncing Betties off the wall. *In the room with the STG-44, there are 3 toilets. Pressing the "use" button 3 times on the toilet on the left will cause the musical easter egg to play. The song is "Lullaby of a Deadman" by Elena Siegman.